Learning To Move On
by SkywalkerCharm
Summary: After renouncing the dark side, and recovering from the injuries of Mustafar, Anakin Skywalker finds himself as a single parent, left with his former master and padawan, Ellia Asajer. Struggling to live with the guilt of his beloved wife's death and the slaughter of so many Jedi, Anakin also has to deal with the fact that he'd ended up on the place he hates most: Tatooine. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a sequel of some sorts to my rather short story 'Not Again', if you would rather not put yourself through reading it before you read this(i don't blame you) then i'll just brief you on my OC.**

**Ellia was assigned to Anakin a week after Ahsoka's leave from the Order, Padme ended up dying in my AU and the two, along with Obi-Wan and the twins, had to go into hiding on Tatooine. **

**Anakin did get scorched like he did in ROTS, but Ellia interfered between he and Obi-Wan and saved him, taking him to Pollis Massa where they were able to treat him, so he's better now, physically.**

**Takes place after ROTS, just under a year after the fall of the Republic, for chapter one i'm just going to use the epilogue from 'Not Again'.**

* * *

An eighteen year old Ellia returned to the small hut that had housed her for the past year. It was a habit that she take a walk in the morning, because it was hard to sleep in such a dry dust bowl like Tatooine, especially for someone who had lived in a city all of her life. She would just watch the two suns rise, clear her mind, maybe even meditate if she was _that_ bored. The blonde had definitely grown out of lying in late like a moody teenager, like she used to be, because there was always way too much on her mind.

Anakin was a bit better, most of the burn marks had disappeared, but there were still scars that plagued his back and shoulders, as a clear and permanent reminder of what happened on Mustafar. He had breakdowns, horrible ones, maybe even panic attacks if they were worse. One day he would be fine, and in a good mood, playing with the twins and engaging in lighthearted banter with Ellia and Obi-Wan, like they would have done on a mission for the Republic that was no more, like the old days, that weren't even that old. But then, other days, he would stay in his room, for a long time. Ellia would walk in, and find him crying uncontrollably, or sometimes shaking with anger and self-hatred, his hands clenched into fists, ready to punch a wall. He wouldn't talk about Padme, not just yet, he would only refer to her as 'Angel', nothing more, nothing less. She would have to carefully approach him, unraveling his fists and wiping his tears away. He would end up embracing her, burying his head into her hair and sobbing, and Ellia would stay there, until he finally calmed down.

They weren't master and apprentice anymore, Anakin had told her that he couldn't teach her anything else, so she had gracefully become Obi-Wan's padawan and would become a Jedi Knight in the next few years surely, it had upset her at first, but then Ellia concluded that she was just being selfish.

For once, when she entered the kitchen, she found Anakin sat at the table, his back to her, fiddling with something that was obviously broken. He was obviously concentrating a lot, because he didn't sense her presence enter the room.

"Morning."

Anakin obviously didn't know about Ellia's regular morning walks, and nearly jumped out of his skin, before turning around, "Hey, i thought you would be asleep, like usual."

"What can i say, i've changed." The blonde shrugged it off, because she knew all too well that she had changed.

The Chosen One nodded slowly, because she had changed in the past year, both physically and in her personality. Her hair had grown down to her stomach, the baby-like ringlets had disappeared and all that was left was thick curls, except for the Padawan braid that remained. She was taller. Definitely taller, but still smaller than Anakin, which he would continue to tease her about until the day that he died. Since that day on Mustafar, Ellia had shed all of the immaturity that she used to posses.. well, most of it. She was a lot wiser, always thinking carefully and logically, but Anakin was sure that it was because she wasn't in battle or in a cockpit of a fighter, because he knew deep down that she was still the reckless Ellia that he knew so well. Despite having a less annoying eighteen year old on his hands, Anakin was a bit upset that he no longer saw a passionate Jedi in training, it had been so long since he had seen pure determination in his former apprentice.

He was grateful for everything that she'd done, putting up with his bad days and looking after the twins when he locked himself away. He didn't know what he would have done without her, or Obi-Wan, or the twins.

"How are you today, Skywalker?" Ellia hesitantly asked as she sat down at the table.

"Fine."

That was a good thing, really. When he didn't answer, or just shrugged, that meant he wasn't going to be in a great mood that day. When he said fine, it was sort of promising, well, as promising as it could get. Ellia had learnt not to push at all, even the slightest nudge to get him to talk about his feelings resulted n putting Anakin in a foul mood for the rest of the day, so against her impatient nature, Ellia chose to give him time.

"Good, i thought that after i went into Anchorhead for supplies we could spar, if you like."

Anakin looked up, surprised at her suggestion. It had been a few years at least that he and Ellia had a chance to spar, one on one. The last time was just before her seventeenth birthday, she had begged him to spar with her as an early birthday present, because they were sent on a mission on her birthday anyway. He was surprised at how powerful her lightsaber combat was, she put up a tough fight for a sixteen year old padawan, but of course, in the end, Anakin won.

A small smile tugged at his lips, "I'd like that."

Ellia smiled and got up, once more, "I'll see you later then, be prepared to get beat."

The Chosen One let himself smirk , "Yeah, sure, even though i beat you every single time."

The blonde stopped at the doorway, turning around with a cocky grin plastered on her face, "I was sixteen, and you're the one who's getting old, Skywalker." she chided before exiting.

Anakin just rolled his eyes, before standing up and going to the twin's room, he didn't like being left on his own, there was always too much on his mind. The twins were definitely a good distraction, they always managed to make him smile.

If only he felt like smiling on the inside.

* * *

"You ready?"

Anakin looked down at the silver lightsaber hilt in his hands, the one that he had managed not to loose or break for the longest, 'A new record,' Obi-Wan had teased him, as he would always be the one scolding Anakin for being so careless with the weapon that was probably one of the only reasons that he was still alive. In some ways, he had finally taken in his lesson, but in other ways, he hadn't. He was still careless with it, so careless that he murdered younglings with it.

Taking a deep breath, and looking back up at his former apprentice, he nodded, "Ready."

Ellia grinned and ignited her blue blade, loving the feeling of having a lightsaber in her hand after so long, it was her talent, and being deprived of her talent for so long and really annoyed her.

Anakin, however, had the opposite feeling, as soon as the lightsaber hissed to life, voices hissed in his head. No, voices_ screamed_ in his head. And he knew the voices, they were the ones that had haunted him since the day that he swore his allegiance to the monster that was Palpatine. Suddenly, images flashed through his mind, of when he slaughtered innocent children mercilessly, with no hesitation. People who looked up to him, admired him. And he turned his back on them. Younglings, thinking of him as the Master Skywalker that they knew, completely unaware of the monster that he had become.

He suddenly deactivated it, dropping the silver hilt to the floor and turning away from Ellia, scrunching his eyes closed in a failed attempt to stop the tears from falling. It was no use. The Chosen One fell to his knees, and put his head in his hands, the images of the crimes that he committed flooding back into his mind. Until then he had been able to control the thoughts and images from that night out of his mind, dismiss them, because he wasn't ready to face them. His nightmares were mainly about Padme, and being in unbearable pain as Obi-Wan tore his body to shreds and left him to burn to death on a hill.

Ellia grimaced, she should have known that using his lightsaber would have rocked him, suggesting that he use it was a stupid idea. She extinguished her own lightsaber and carefully approached Anakin, crouching down next to him.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I shouldn't of suggested it."

Anakin looked up, angry and guilty tears streaming down his face, "Don't apologize, i have to face it someday."

For the first time in about a year, Ellia hesitantly said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

The Jedi swung his legs around, slumping down miserably on the sandy floor, "I- i don't even know what to say."

Ellia followed suit and sat down next to him, crossing her legs, as the two looked out into the never ending desert in front of them, "I think you do."

"What was i thinking?" He croaked, "How could i? I- i would never, ever think of harming Luke or Leia in any way, shape, or form. So why did i go into that temple and murder them?"

"It was a different side of you, that you've done so well in pushing out." She said gently, the blonde had learnt not to say, 'That wasn't you', because it was Anakin, and he knew that he and Vader were very much the same person.

"I destroyed what peace we had left, i even nearly killed you." Anakin sobbed, not even baring to mention Padme, "If Obi-Wan hadn't of stepped in.."

"But he did."

"That doesn't change what my intentions were! Me being sorry and regretting what i did doesn't change a thing. If i could go back and change what i did, i wouldn't hesitate to, but i can't, and i hate myself for it! I killed everything that i loved, that you loved! How can you even stay with me knowing what i've done?!"

The blonde smiled sadly, "Because, i'm too stubborn to let you go like that, Skywalker."

"El." He looked to her, thinking that she was being sarcastic like always, but he saw no trace of humor when he looked into her deep blue eyes. He rested his head on her shoulder, emotionally drained from his rant, "Thank you." He managed to choke out, voice barely above a whisper. He said it to himself way too often, but Ellia was far from a typical eighteen year old.

Ellia patted his shoulder and got up, "No need to thank me. Do you feel a bit better?"

"A bit. It still doesn't change what i did though, it can't bring back the people who's lives i took." The Jedi ran a hand through his hair, looking down at his feet.

"No." She shook her head, the padawan had become a lot more honest with him, "But it can at least give _you_ a little closure."

Anakin didn't answer, because really, he didn't deserve closure, he deserved to live alone for the rest of his life, the guilt eating away at him, reducing him to nothing, as a punishment for taking so many innocent lives. But as Ellia said, she was too stubborn to leave him, as was Obi-Wan. The twins were also another thing, he had to be there for his children, but it just added to his anxiety when he thought about when he would have to tell them about the monster that he had become. That was the one day that he was dreading, along with a few more, a lot more.

Ellia sighed and stood up, holding out a hand to her former master, "Come on, i'll get dinner started while you play with the twins." She smiled slightly, "And Obi-Wan." She added playfully.

"Great." Anakin stated dryly, sarcasm dripping from his voice, as he clasped Ellia's wrist and dragged himself up, mentally reminding himself to never sit on sand for that long again.

He hated sand.


	2. Chapter 2

_A week later_

It was one of those days.

Obi-Wan and Ellia had returned from their early morning training at about 0100 hours, and yet Anakin was nowhere to be found in the house, not even in the twins room.

Obi-Wan sighed as they entered the kitchen, "It's getting close to one year." He stated, not even needing to go into detail of what the anniversary was about.

"He needs to be okay for the twins' birthday," She shook her head, "I'll go get him."

The Jedi Master watched his short-term padawan leave the kitchen, he had certainly noticed the change in her, the sudden lack of her laid back nature and more of seriousness. It wasn't right for an eighteen year old to be like that so young, even though she was a Jedi and there was an Empire, Ellia shouldn't have had to change because of it, he remembered when Anakin was his Padawan, how mischievous he was, in fact, even through the war and his knighting, Anakin would still act like the irritating teenager that Obi-Wan had the pleasure of raising. Ellia was also like that, _was._ War had hardened her, yes. But it had hardened every Jedi involved. Not to mention that the girl was a strong character in her nature anyway. What had hardened her was seeing her master, best friend and brother burn to near death, witness the crazed look in his then-yellow eyes, and be force choked by the man that she called her brother simply because she was worried about his wife. _That_ was what had hardened Ellia Asajer.

Bracing herself, Ellia knocked, and entered Anakin's room.

He stood, with his back to her, looking out of the window. His hands were clenched into fists, and she noticed the trembling even though she was standing quite a way from him.

Anakin was angry, not sad or upset. Angry. Ellia preferred him when he was upset, if she had to choose between the two. When he was angry he would be on edge, and the padawan had to tread very carefully when calming him down.

She approached him calmly, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?" She asked gently.

He didn't answer, but his shaking stopped at her touch, so Ellia turned him to face her, making him look into her eyes, directly. Doing what she always did, she slowly unraveled his fists, and took his hands, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Anakin shook his head, because he knew that Ellia could probably already tell what he was so angry about. Himself. As much as he hated Palpatine for how he manipulated him and deceived him, the only thing that made him that angry was when he realised how stupid he had been. He had lost everything he loved, destroyed everything he loved, well, most things that he loved.

"What time did you wake up?"

"Three." He mumbled, tearing himself from his former padawan's gaze, and looking back out of the window.

"A nightmare?"

Again, Anakin shook his head, it was one of those nights where his dreams were full of nothingness, leaving the guilt that was always in his head eat away at him into the early hours of the morning. When it got to 0300 hours, he couldn't take it. But waking up only made him think more, and thinking resulted in his foul mood.

"You should have woken me up."

_She is definitely a Jedi, _Anakin thought to himself. Selflessness. Putting him before herself, "No, you need your sleep."

"So do you."

Anakin let go of her hands, "El."

"Skywalker."

"I don't want to be a burden." He stepped away, shaking his head, it frustrated him that how after everything he had done, people were still there for him, risking their lives for him, "I was so selfish asking you to stay with me and the twins! You should be out there fighting for the Rebellion! Not looking after someone who nearly killed you! You should have left me to fight my own demons, because i don't deserve your help. Why are you even here?! Just go, Ellia, go to the Rebellion and do what you were born to do, fight as a Jedi Knight, because that's what you should be doing, not helping pick up the pieces for me, the one who basically created the Empire! I can't believe i made you do this, what was i thinking?!" Anakin yelled, not even realising that his fists were clenched again and tears were threatening to fall,_ again._

Ellia listened, however she then had something to say, and for the first time in a while, Anakin could see that deep blue, fiery determination in her eyes that he'd missed in the past year, "You do talk some shit, Skywalker. Now you listen to me, and you listen good. I'm here because i care a goddamn lot about you and i couldn't live with myself if i left you with two newborns, because i know that you'd be moping around more than usual, and probably die of depression if i wasn't around! Even if you hadn't of asked me to stay with you, i think you know full well that i would not have left your side anyway, and why would i fight for Organa? He's an asshole at best, and i would hate to have to answer to him. You did help create the Empire, but you're also the goddamn kriffin' Chosen One and i will not let you fall into the darkness again. I know that loosing Padme-" _Shit,_ Ellia mentally cursed herself, even she hadn't mentioned her name to Anakin, "broke your heart, and i'm not expecting you to get over that, no one is. But you have two beautiful children who need their father. They're one year old in a few days, Anakin, and you have to be there for them whether it hurts you too much or not! These children can't be neglected by their father, no matter what mental state you're in. The things you did were horrible, yes, but you're not that monster anymore and i'm gonna make sure that you don't turn into him again. You do deserve my help, you will always deserve my help." She basically shouted, before sighing, a sad, tired smile appearing on her face, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Skywalker." She added, with a slightly cheeky tone to her voice, because the mood wasn't exactly lighthearted.

The blonde cringed mentally at herself, in the past year she had become more accustomed to making long, emotional speeches that were completely out of her character. First it was at Bail Organa, now it was at Skywalker.

Anakin let his arms hang limp at his sides, looking at the girl, no, woman before him. Astounded that after everything, she still wanted to be there with him. Which really only made him feel worse, because he really, really didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve Padme, so why should he deserve Ellia?

"You're crazy." He whispered finally, after a few moments of silence.

Ellia just lifted her hands up, "Hey, i never said i wasn't, it's only because i care about you. When you're okay, that's when i'll finally be okay."

Not really knowing what to say to that, Anakin ran a hand through his now-short hair, "I'm planning to be there for the twins." He said after another few moments of silence, "Even though after all the awful things that happened on that day, they're two of the only people who can make me smile, and i want to be the best father possible, for them, and for my angel."

The Corellian nodded slowly, and only just stopped herself from wincing when he said 'my angel', "Good. That's great."

Anakin managed a weak smile in return, "I'm starting lunch," Ellia announced, turning to leave, but Anakin caught her by the wrist, forcing her to face him this time.

"You're the only other person that can make me smile, El." He told her, completely sincerely.

Ellia was stunned for a second, put then pulled him into a tight embrace, "You're going to be okay." She whispered over his shoulder, "You'll get there, because if anyone can, it's you."

The Chosen One pulled away, and raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have lunch to cook, chef?"

Knowing full well that he was teasing her for her average cooking skills, Ellia smacked him playfully on the arm, happy that his mood had lifted significantly, "I'd like to see you try and cook for two men and two babies." She folded her arms.

"And i am eternally grateful."

Ellia walked back over to the door, and turned back to look at him, a silly grin plastered on her face, "Shut up, Skywalker."

* * *

"Don't start." Obi-Wan sighed, making it obvious that he was not in the mood for Ellia's daily philosophical questions.

The blonde turned away from the stove where she was making lunch, a cheeky grin on her face, "I'm only saying, the Jedi Code is a load of bantha shit, even Master Yoda said so."

"Language." The Jedi Master scolded his short-term padawan, "And i highly doubt that Master Yoda said that the Code was wrong."

"Try me."

Obi-Wan was irritated, and shocked, to find no trace of lying in the blonde's eyes.

"See." Her grin went from cheeky to triumphant as she turned back to her task of feeding the five people in the house, "Even the oldest Jedi Master alve admits it, why can't you?"

"It's opinion, i'm entitled to it."

"You are, Master, but that doesn't make your opinion right."

It was definitely times like these when Obi-Wan regretted offering to train the girl, it was like having Anakin as a padawan all over again, "The Code is not flawed, i have lived by it, and i've turned out just fine."

"All i'm saying is, the 'there is no passion, there is serenity' is a load of rubbish."

"It's not."

"Okay then, _Obi-Wan. _Tell me why the hell was i even picked to be a padawan when i have never been in a state of serenity in my life? I am not a calm person, as you can probably tell."

The Jedi Master paused for a second, "Go on then."

Pleased that she had his attention, Ellia turned back to him, "Passion is not a trait of the dark side. You need to love what you do. I love being a Jedi, i'm passionate about being a Jedi, is that bad?"

"No."

"Exactly! And please, if we had no emotion then we would be pretty boring. Emotion is what defines us, whether it be bad or good. Tell me, Master, how many times in your training of Anakin did you find yourself getting angry with him for something that he'd done?"

"Too many to count."

"Thank you! We would barely be human without emotion, it's just learning how to control emotions and use them in a positive way."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, shocked to find himself agreeing with the girl, "I do see your point of view."

"I knew you would." The blonde winked, "And um.. a little birdie told me that you had your fair share of.. _attachments_ during your time."

The Jedi Master could have groaned at the comment, "I guess Anakin told you that?"

"Told her what?"

The two turned around to see Anakin enter, with the twins in his arms. Ellia's smile widened and Obi-Wan fought the urge to put his head in his hands, "Oh, you know," Ellia shrugged, "When you told me that Obi-Wan was actually one for women."

A small smirk appeared on Anakin's face, "Oh yeah, how many people was it Obi-Wan? Two? Maybe three?"

"Two." The auburn haired Jedi said through gritted teeth, "And i would appreciate it if you didn't talk about my failed love life."

"Oh, come on old man, it's not over yet, there's plenty of lovely women out here on Tatooine."

"I am a Jedi."

Ellia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, so are we."

"Drop it."

"Fine."

An even bigger smirk came across Anakin's face, "What about you, Blondie?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

The padawan shrugged, "I'm up for attachments, but i don't think that there's a guy out there that can handle me."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, before looking back down at Luke and Leia, letting Obi-Wan reply to her comment. The thought of his little Ellia getting a boyfriend was.. weird for him. He didn't know how exactly he felt about it, but whoever she met, Anakin would make sure that the guy wouldn't hurt El. The Jedi looked to his nearly-one year old daughter, wondering how exactly he would be with her when Leia started to take an interest in boys. _If she turns out anything like her mother, all the men will be after her.._ He thought sadly, but before he could dwell once again on his beloved angel's passing, his former master interrupted him.

"Did you always have to deal with this?" Obi-Wan asked tiredly, jabbing his thumb in Ellia's direction.

The Chosen One shrugged in an identical way to his former padawan, "Hey, i wasn't much better."

* * *

Emperor Palpatine sat on _his_ throne, in _his _palace, thinking about what he had thought of for the past year.

Anakin Skywalker.

In all honesty, he hand't even thought to contact him through the crumbling force bond that they shared. The once-strong bond was fading, that much was clear, but the Sith Lord wan't one to give up without a fight. He had thought that after the _tragic _death of Skywalker's wife, that it would surely push i'm further over the edge, and make him a permanent servant, and have the Emperor not have to worry about him rebelling in any way. But actually, it had done nothing of the sort. The traitor had just disappeared from the galaxy. Palpatine had thought about it long and hard as to why he couldn't get through to the Vader that he once had wrapped around his little finger, not even a year ago he had a powerful apprentice full of anger and hatred. Now, when he found the presence, all he felt was softness, _weakness. _Finally, he had found the root of the problem: That measly little padawan, Ellia Asajer. She had to be ridden of, and maybe, with the loss of his precious little sister, Sidious would have Darth Vader back once and for all.

"Your Highness, Jixton has arrived." One of his aides informed him from behind, cutting off his thought track.

The throne room doors opened, and his assassin entered. Wrenga Jixton was not a force sensitive, the Emperor was working on that, but he was a talented assassin, and took his job seriously, no matter how cocky and arrogant he was. The tall man approached his master, bowing respectfully.

"I have a new mission for you, Jixton."

The brunette's eyebrow quirked upwards, "What is it, my lord?"

"I want you to locate, and kill a Jedi."

A smirk then appeared on the assassins face, "Good, i like a challenge."

Ignoring his ignorance, Palpatine stood up, his long, bony hands behind his back, "She goes by the name of Ellia Asajer, go about her death any way you wish, but i want her destroyed."

"_Any_ way?" Jixton's eyes flashed mischievously.

"Yes, any way." Sidious snapped irritably before carrying on, "She is only a Padawan, but be careful and do not let your arrogance get in the way. I have witnessed her technique, she is quite powerful considering her youth, so tread carefully and do not underestimate the girl."

"I won't fail you, master."

"See to it your don't," The Sith Lord warned dangerously, "Or this mission will be your last."

Knowing not to argue with the Emperor, Wrenga just bowed once again, and exited the throne room. However, when the large doors closed behind him, a smug grin appeared on his face.

Wrenga Jixton was certainly looking forward to having fun with this Jedi.

* * *

"Gotcha, old man." Ellia grinned at Obi-Wan, who was below her, his lightsaber meters away from him, and Ellia's own blue blade to his throat.

"I see you've adopted Anakin's nickname for me," He remarked dryly as his padawan held out a hand for him after she deactivated her lightsaber.

Obi-Wan gracefully took it, hoisting himself up and summoning his hilt back to his hand.

"Oh, come on, Master, aren't you even going to praise me?" The blonde chided.

The Jedi Master raised an eyebrow, "I'm afraid that it'll just add to your ego."

"I do not have a big ego."

Obi-Wan snorted, "You're very much Anakin's padawan."

It was true, since her apprenticeship to his former padawan Obi-Wan had seen Ellia's natural Corellian arrogance increase significantly, and becoming her master so late had made Obi-Wan realise that despite his greatest efforts, he could not knock out what Anakin had taught her, and that included his cocky personality that she had easily adopted, along with the ridiculous nicknames that Anakin had made up for him over the years.

"Just admit it, Obi-Wan, i am well on my way to becoming a Jedi Knight."

As much as he hated to admit it, the girl was right, "Your skills are remarkable for someone your age, even at nineteen Anakin's lightsaber skills were nowhere near as good as yours, it was something that he had to work very hard on to match his abilities in the force."

"Thank you, _master_."

Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes and turned back to the house, "Is Anakin with the twins?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, he's playing with them." A small smile crossed her face, "It's amazing how much they can pick him up."

"I think you underestimate yourself, young one."

"Don't call me that."

"Very well."

Ellia paused, and then looked back to her long time mentor, "What do you mean?"

"You know what i mean." Obi-Wan smiled, "You can pick Anakin up just as much as the twins."

"Yeah, but the difference is, i'm temporary, they're permanent. I'll be helpful for as long as it takes for him to get out of this depression, or what ever it is that he's in. Then he won't need me, because the twins are a piece of Padme, and they will be all that he'll need. So i'll go off and fight for the Alliance, maybe find a nice Corellian pilot, settle down, and let Skywalker get on with his life."

"He cares about you much more than that."

The Padawan shrugged and turned back to the house, and started walking back, "Whatever."

"Ellia?"

She turned back, swinging on the open door frame like a child, "Yes?" She asked politely, but the look on her face showed that she was obviously bored.

"You'll make a great Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan said sincerely.

Ellia then leaned against the door frame, flicking a loose strand of blonde hair out of her face, "Don't you think i know that, Obi-Wan?" She smirked cockily, reminding Obi-Wan never to give her a compliment like that ever again.

It was true though, to beat the Negotiator at sparring was an accomplishment for an eighteen year old girl.

And it was even more of an honor to rub that fact in the Negotiator's face.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first annual Empire day, there was a weekend long celebration going on in Coruscant, parties, booze.. and yet, Wrenga Jixton found himself in the Imperial Palace's archives, searching the data banks for anything that he could find about Ellia Asajer. Normally, he would be careless and unorganized going about a mission, but this was different. He knew that if he failed to kill this Jedi, he would be killed, and that was not something that the Corellian wanted to happen.

Sighing, he entered the girl's name into the computer terminal, surprised at how easy it was to find information about her.

_Name: Ellia Asajer_

_Home Planet: Corellia_

That got his attention, Jixton knew that it would be an advantage to be from the same planet as her, and it confirmed which way he was going to go about killing her.

Just like every other Jedi's information, Imperial Network had just labelled her as dead in the purges, but Wrenga knew better than that. She was 17 at the time of the purges, so that made her eighteen then, which wasn't too bad, the assassin himself was only just twenty years old so it wouldn't be hard to develop a relationship with her.

Jixton then brought up a hologram of the girl, and was surprised to find an attractive Jedi, which made his mission all the more better.

It was clear, get close to her, develop a relationship with her, keep it going for however long that he wanted, enjoy having a girl like that, then kidnap and kill the girl. He'd killed plenty of women in the past, as well as having relationships with women who meant nothing to him, so this wouldn't be a problem for him, because he was a professional.

But he couldn't forget how attractive this Asajer chick was.

This was probably the best mission Wrenga Jixton had gotten.

* * *

"Wake up, dummy!" Ellia's yelling woke Anakin up almost straight away, even when she was down the hall.

Anakin sat up, running a hand through his hair, "You really know how to wake people up nicely!" He shouted back sarcastically.

He then saw a mop of blonde curls swing around his door frame, her face peering in, "Hey, you'd rather it be me than Obi-Wan."

She was right, Anakin could remember the days of Obi-Wan waking him up at god knows what time in the morning for early meditation, which was not the greatest way to start his day, especially when only two times out of ten Anakin would actually be able to sit still and concentrate.

"Get up then." The blonde folded her arms, "The twins are waiting for you."

A grin crept onto Anakin's face, "I'll be there in a minute."

Ellia smirked, "Don't be late, Skywalker." she said before continuing down the hall.

It was a year since the twins had been born. His two precious children had lived for a year when he thought there was nothing he could do to save them, kriff, he didn't even know that there were two of them until Ellia told him. But, it was also a year since his fall to the dark side, since he killed all of the innocent Jedi in the temple, since he nearly choked Padme and Ellia to death, since he nearly burnt to death, and since his angel, Padme, the one who meant the most to him in the entire Galaxy, died.

Anakin immediately pushed all of the negative thoughts away, even though it was so hard to forget about them for even a minute. This was a happy day. Padme wouldn't want him to mourn and be sad, she would hate seeing him like that. His angel would have wanted him to be there for the twins, and make sure that they had a good first birthday, even though she couldn't be there with them.

He already let Padme down, he would _not_ let the twins down.

The Chosen One quickly got ready, and headed downstairs to the living room, where the twins were currently climbing over Obi-Wan, much to Anakin's amusement.

The children immediately saw their father enter, "Dadda!" Leia squealed, getting down off of Obi-Wan and toddled over to Anakin, her chubby arms open.

Anakin scooped his daughter up in his arms, raising her high above his head, "Happy birthday, princess." He beamed, loving how much her brown eyes reminded him of Padme, however sad her death still made him.

Not willing to be out done by his sister, Luke tugged at his father's leg, successfully getting his attention. His smile broadening, Anakin then picked Luke up, both of them, cradled in his arms, "Happy birthday to you both."

Seeing as they were only a year old, the twins just giggled, loving being in their father's arms.

Anakin turned around to see Ellia stood in the doorway, her arms folded like usual, and a silly grin on her face, "What?"

Ellia shook her head, laughing slightly, "The Hero With No Fear, right? I never pictured someone like you to be such a loving father."

"Do i live up to your expectations?" Anakin raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Oh, yes, definitely." The blonde nodded, and Anakin wondered whether she was actually joking or not.

It was Obi-Wan who answered before the Jedi though, "They're already turning out to be a handful, it will most likely be double the trouble i had training you, Anakin."

Anakin looked to Luke, who like his sister, had no idea about the power that he possessed. He just looked to his father with loving blue eyes identical to Anakin's, "Hey," The Chosen One looked back to his former master, "I wasn't _that_ bad."

The Jedi Master just snorted, "I'm amazed that you survived the war with all of the stunts that you pulled, it was-"

"Suicidal." Anakin finished, boredom in his tone. He had gotten used to his master commenting on his.. bold battle tactics throughout the war.

Ellia laughed, "I have to agree with Master there, Skywalker."

The Jedi looked back to his former padawan, "Oh, and you weren't?" He retorted.

Before Ellia could reply, it was again Obi-Wan who cut in, "You're both as bad and reckless as each other." He shook his head, "Congratulations." The auburn haired Master added dryly, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Closing off their little 'conversation', Luke tugged at his father's shirt sleeve, "Dadda, pwesents!" He said cheekily, earning another squeal off of Leia.

"Okay, follow El into the kitchen then." He smiled, setting the two down, who immediately did their best to run after Ellia.

Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan, a hint of a smile on his face, "Come on, Obi-Wan."

"Fine," Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "You weren't that bad as a Padawan." He admitted.

The Chosen One just smirked, "Don't you think i know that, old man?"

It took all of the Jedi Master's strength to not let his eyes widen at his former padawan's comment, so just before Anakin left to join his children in the kitchen, Obi-Wan called him back, "Anakin?"

"Yes, master?"

"You got worse with age."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

A satisfied grin appeared on Anakin's face when he heard his former master groan as he left the room.

* * *

"Are they in bed?" Ellia asked as Anakin returned to the living room, plopping down on the sofa next to his former padawan.

"After a lot of persuading, yes."

Obi-Wan let a smile creep across his face, Anakin was finally learning what he had to deal with for at least ten years.

"They really enjoyed today," The blonde smiled, "I've never heard Leia squeal so much in her life."

Anakin laughed, "Both of them were happy with their presents, which i'm relieved about, i guess i'm not used to buying presents, especially for one year olds."

"You're a good father, Anakin." Obi-Wan praised his former padawan. He could take credit for his training as a Jedi Knight, but he couldn't take credit for the loving person and father Anakin had become. It shocked him that a year ago the man sat in front of him had yellow eyes and was threatening to kill him. The Jedi Master also couldn't believe that it had been a year since he had been determined to kill Anakin himself.

"Thanks, old man." Anakin took the compliment as graciously as he could when calling his former master 'old man', "I'm going to bed, i'm exhausted." he sighed, standing up.

"I think i'll join you on that one, Skywalker." Ellia also stood up, running a hand through her blonde hair, before turning to Obi-Wan, "You coming, Master?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No, i think i'll stay up a bit longer," he smiled, "Goodnight."

"Night, Obi-Wan."

"Night, Master."

* * *

Being woken up in the early hours of the morning was not something an eighteen year old girl particularly liked, especially when it was so hard to get sleep on such a hot, dry sand bowl that the galaxy knew as Tatooine, but hey, Ellia was used to it by now. However, she felt the disturbance in the force coming from the room next to her so clearly that it was able to wake her up, which was not something that the padawan did lightly.

The blonde grabbed her sleep robe, slipping it on around her nightdress, before exiting her quarters and entering Anakins.

Just as she expected, he was thrashing around in his bed, sweat covered body and pain filled face, groaning softly. Ellia grimaced, even though the cell regeneration process had been a miracle, and her former master had regained all of his limbs, skin, and even hair that had grown to the length it was when he was a Padawan, it was hard for her to see the scars that plagued his shoulders and back, reminding her of that day on Mustafar, the day that she nearly lost him to the dark side.

"Anakin." She said softly, however her pathetic attempt in waking him up was obviously not cutting it, "Skywalker! Wake up you nerf-herder! It's just a dream!" She yelled, loud enough to get his attention, but not loud enough to wake the twins up.

The Chosen One bolted upright, breathing heavily. He looked to Ellia with an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry." It wasn't something that happened rarely, Ellia would often be woken up in the middle of the night by screams coming from her former master's room. He was always guilty for keeping her from sleep, but thankful that someone was there to release him from the horrible nightmares that were much more frequent. It wasn't a surprise at all that he'd had a nightmare on the day that it was a year since Padme's passing.

The blonde smiled tiredly, "It's okay, do you want to talk about it?"

Normally, Anakin would say no, but the images from this particular nightmare were just too much for him to bare, especially when he had been pushing all thoughts of Padme out of his head all day, "I miss her." He finally choked out, "More than anything."

Ellia hated to see Anakin like this, it broke her heart just as it did the day that he turned to the dark side, "She'll always be with you," She said softly, sitting on the edge of his bed, "Maybe not physically, but wherever she is, Padme will always be yours."

Just hearing her name was enough to make tears form in his eyes, "It's been a whole year since.."

"I know, Anakin, there's nothing you can do." She hated to be blunt, but sugar coating the whole situation would only make him worse, "What would Padme want?"

"For me to be a good father, to be the man she loved and believed in, not a heartless monster who kills mercilessly."

"Then be that man."

Anakin looked down, a tear leaving his eye, "I destroyed her life.." He whispered, "Not to mention the Galaxy."

"I told you, be the good man that she loved, be the Chosen One that we all know you to be, everyone believes in you Anakin. Bring peace to the Galaxy and balance to the force as Padme wanted you to do. I know it's hard without her, but she wouldn't want you to be like this all the time."

"It's just.. hard."

"I know, i didn't say it would be, but are you going to let those beautiful kids grow up in a Galaxy run by Palpatine?"

Just hearing his former master's name got Anakin's blood boiling, "No."

"Then do something about it, and make Padme prouder than she already was."

Anakin was silent for a few moments, trying to calm all of the mixed emotions inside of him. Coming to a conclusion, he nodded, his face becoming hard, "You're right," He nodded, "I have to make up for what i've done. Once the kids are a bit older, we're going to the Alliance."

His decision made Ellia's tired eyes widen, "What?" She asked, completely surprised.

"You heard me, Blondie, starting from now i'm gonna be the person that i was meant to be from the beginning, Anakin Skywalker, and i'm gonna make Padme proud," He declared, using his wife's name for the first time in a year, "and my mother, and the twins and Qui-Gonn, and Obi-Wan, and Yoda, and you, proud. I will never got over my angel's death, ever, but i'm not going to let that stop me from bringing the Empire down and bringing balance to the force. No more of this selfishness."

Ellia looked at him, immediately seeing his seriousness and determination; she had finally gotten through to him. "So, who are you?"

"A Jedi." He answered without hesitation.

A big grin spread across his former padawan's face, and before he could even blink he was enveloped in a tight embrace, "Skywalker is finally back." She pulled away finally, looking happier than he had in a few years, "Palpatine won't even see you coming."

Anakin smirked, "That monster will get what he deserves, i promise you."

"Not without me watching," The blonde smiled, "I know you're the Chosen One and all, but i'm his former apprentice, so i think it will be fitting if i have a part in your master plan to bring him down."

"You think i'd forget you?" The Jedi raised an eyebrow, "Skywalker and Asajer, remember?"

"Um i think that was Asajer and Skywalker?"

"Shut up."

"Got a better come back?"

"No."

"You're a nerf-herder."

"You're a little rat."

"That was uncalled for."

"It wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

Anakin rolled his eyes, despite a smile on his face, "Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"About two years ago, yes." Ellia nodded, "And i still win."

The Chosen One just groaned and fell back down on his back, whilst Ellia laughed.

"Night, Skywalker." She said, getting up off his bed and to the door.

"Get out my room, you rat!" Anakin shot back playfully, throwing a pillow at his former apprentice.

His gesture was returned by being force pushed off of his bed by Ellia, who just snorted at his crumpled body on the floor, before leaving to get back to sleep in her own room.

Anakin Skywalker was definitely glad that he had someone like Ellia Asajer to keep him in place.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two Months Later_

"Hey."

Ellia turned to see a tall, dark haired man leaning against the sandy wall behind her, a cocky smirk on his face, "Hi." She replied cautiously, raising an eyebrow.

The man's smile widened as he held a hand out to the blonde, "I'm Wrenga Jixton, i couldn't help but notice how beautiful you were when i saw you shopping for supplies."

Ellia Asajer considered herself a good judge of character, and judging by the man that stood in front of her, she could tell that he was either very inexperienced with women or just incredibly cocky, but she wasn't also one that was easily flattered, "Thank you, Wrenga." She shook his hand graciously.

"Call me Jix." He smiled, glad that he had her attention, "What's your name?"

"Ellia Novar." She answered automatically, Novar was a common Corellian name, so it was an easy cover without being too adventurous.

Wrenga looked intrigued by this, "Are you from Corellia?"

"Yes."

"So am i," He smiled, obviously pleased to hear this, "what city are you from?"

"Coronet City, of course," The blonde lied, "But i've lived on Tatooine for the past five years." In reality, Ellia had no idea where she was actually born, she just presumed that her mother had lived in Coronet City all of her life.

"Why is that?"

"Because, i specialize in mechanics, and i have my own private business, for the people who don't trust the scum in Mos Eisley. Where are you from?"

Jixton shrugged, "Just outside Tyrena."

Ellia let herself smile, "My grandmother used to live there." It was actually true, when she had met her mother on the one occasion, when her father died, she had told her how her grandmother had a small cottage just outside of Tyrena.

"I should take you back there sometime, you know, for old time's sake." He winked cheekily.

Against her will, Ellia's cheeks started to redden at the man's charm, "Are you trying to suggest something, Jix?"

Wrenga then held his hands up, a grin still remaining, "Hey, you know me so well already. Do you want to.. go out sometime?"

"Sure." The blonde smiled slightly.

Obviously looking pleased with himself, Jixton leaned back against the wall, "Great, how about i pick you up tomorrow night at say.. 0800 hours?"

"That's great." Ellia nodded, "I'll see you then."

Jix ran a hand through his hair, "See you then, gorgeous."

Ellia rolled her eyes playfully as he walked away, and she also took the liberty to admire his muscly body underneath the thin tank top that he was wearing.

Getting back in her speeder, the padawan frowned, she had never had any experience with men before, so it would be a completely different experience going on a date with someone. But Jix seemed like Ellia's kinda guy, she had even said that she wanted a Corellian man, so maybe this would be good for her.

* * *

"What took you so long?"

Ellia dropped the supplies on the kitchen counter and turned around to Anakin and Obi-Wan, "I just got a little distracted i guess."

Anakin immediately frowned, "What was it? Imperials?"

"No, nothing like that." The blonde shook her head, "It was just a guy."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and Anakin folded his arms, "A guy?"

"That's what i just said, yes."

"Why would a guy talk to you?" The Jedi asked incredulously.

Ellia narrowed her eyes, "Why _wouldn't_ a guy talk to me?"

Before Anakin could answer, a slightly amused Obi-Wan cut him off before he had the chance, "I think what Anakin is trying to say is, you're still a padawan, maybe it isn't the best idea to be getting involved with men, yet."

"I'm eighteen, i think that's a perfect age to start a relationship."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty i think."

The Chosen One shook his head, "Oh no, that's not gonna happen."

"What a two year age gap is wrong?"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"It's inappropriate."

"Since when are you my dad?!" Ellia blurted out in frustration, fed up of being treated like a child.

Anakin quickly got angry, "I'm your former master and i have looked after you for the past two years, i think i have your best interests at heart."

"I don't care what your opinion is," The blonde waved a hand dismissively, heading to the door, "You have no part in my love life." She added before walking up the stairs.

Before Obi-Wan could stop him, Anakin followed her up the stairs, "Don't you value my opinion then?!"

"Nope!"

Before she could enter her room, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face him, "You're not going out with a guy two years older than you, who you've only just met."

"Shut up, Skywalker!" Ellia yanked her wrist from his grip, "You're not my master anymore!" She yelled before storming in her room.

Anakin's blue eyes flashed in anger, and he followed her into her room, "Don't you dare say that!" He shouted at her, "I've been like the brother and father you never had since i met you!"

"You obviously hold yourself in pretty high esteem to think that you're like my father, because that's Obi-Wan!"

"It's only because i care about you!"

"Yeah, sure!" Ellia rolled her eyes, "You and Padme had a five year age gap! And you married when you were only kriffin' nineteen!"

The padawan immediately regretted what she said, and clasped her hands over her mouth, dreading what her former master's reaction would be.

It took all of the strength in his body to calm his emotions, "That's different."

"No it's not!"

Anakin waved a hand at her and turned back to the door, "Enough of this, do what you want, El, but don't come running to me when you get your heart broken."

Ellia snorted, "You've obviously forgotten how strong a person i actually am."

Not even turning back, Anakin just scoffed, "Whatever."

* * *

_The Next Day_

"You're going then." Anakin said without emotion as Ellia walked downstairs at 0800 hours.

They hadn't spoken all day, both brooding and too stubborn to apologize to the other. However Anakin couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of his former eighteen year old apprentice walking down the stairs. She was wearing a tight grey mini skirt with a black off the shoulder crop top and black boots, her hair was braided messily over her shoulder, which reminded Anakin of the sixteen year old that he first met, only she was more mature and older. He found himself looking down at her long legs, and then her face, and then her stomach.. _Stop it, Anakin, _he told himself, _she's eighteen, your twenty four._ But he couldn't help but noticed how beautiful his former apprentice looked, he had always thought of her as attractive, in a friendly way, but he had never noticed a lot of things about her; how long her legs were, how defined her cheekbones were, her soft features.. It was weird for the Jedi, Padme, his angel, had been so regally stunning, one glance at her and you could immediately see how gorgeous she was. She was bold. Ellia however, she was much more subtle. Pretty, but beautiful nonetheless. A mature but gentle look about her, even though she was strong and independent. Anakin had never really noticed how beautiful his former apprentice actually was.

"Yeah." Ellia nodded, with about as much emotion as Anakin, "Wrenga's here, so i better go."

Anakin grabbed her by the wrist, again, but she didn't pull away, "Wait," he said, getting a comm out of his pocket, "Take this, just in case."

The blonde surprised Anakin by smiling as she took the comm and slipped it inside her boot, "Why, worried i can't handle a man?"

"No," The Chosen One smirked, "It's only, because i care, El."

He then found himself wrapped in an embrace, "I know you do, Skywalker." Ellia smiled pulled away, "But hey, it was gonna happen sooner or later."

Before Anakin could answer, there was a knock at the door, and Ellia turned away from her former master and answered it. Anakin was surprised to see a brown haired man standing opposite him, matching in body type and height, which was saying something, because Anakin was incredibly tall _and_ incredibly muscly.

"Hey, Jix." Ellia smiled, as Wrenga gave her a light hug, before looking to Anakin.

The Corellian's face fell slightly, "Who's this?" he asked, obviously not recognizing the Hero With No Fear, as he had short hair and a lot of stubble growing on his face.

"Don't worry, stupid," The blonde laughed, "He's my brother. Jix, this is my older brother, Dack Novar." She lied for him, using yet another common Corellian name.

Relief was obvious on Jixton's face as he held a hand out to Anakin, "Wrenga Jixton."

Anakin shook it, "Don't hurt my sister, or you'll have me to answer to." He said lightheartedly.

The Corellian male laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, see you tonight." Anakin nodded, briefly hugging Ellia before Jixton took her hand and lead her into his speeder.

The Chosen One watched as the speeder sped off into the desert, a sick feeling entering his stomach. Jix had come across as a good guy, but something was telling Anakin different.

* * *

"You know how to pick a view." Ellia laughed as she watched the twin suns set.

They were on the roof of the tallest building in Mos Eisley, watching the sunset with a few pints of Corellian ale. Not being one for cushy relationships, Ellia was pleasantly surprised at the date that Jix had arranged, it was her kind of date.

"What can i say," He shrugged modestly, "But we'll be in trouble if the owner of the building sees us."

"He probably won't care."

Jix laughed, looking at her, "You look beautiful tonight, Ellia."

"Not so bad yourself." The blonde winked cheekily, making Wrenga laugh even more at her cockiness.

"You are something."

"What can i say." Ellia teased him further, mimicking his voice.

The Corellian just shook his head, "You're terrible, but it's attractive."

"Well, that's a relief."

She wasn't even uncomfortable when he inched closer to her, sliding his hand down her leg seductively. Maybe it was just the ale that made her comfortable with it, but Ellia couldn't say that she wasn't loving it.

Jix then gently moved her face to look at him, focusing on her deep blue eyes, and kissed her. Ellia melted into it, clasping her hands around his nack as he slid his hands around her waist.

After a while, the blonde pulled back slightly, "I didn't know you kissed on the first date?" She whispered.

A triumphant smirk appeared on Jixton's face, "Complaining?" He whispered back.

"Not at all."

_Some Time Later_

"So," Jix started as he laid back, Ellia resting her head on his lap, "Have you ever been anywhere except here and Corellia."

"Yeah," She nodded, "Loads of places, i traveled a lot before i settled down here."

"What's Coruscant like?"

_What?_ Ellia's senses suddenly went off in alarm, "How do you know if i haven't been to Coruscant?" She asked suspiciously, sitting up.

The Corellian easily hid his slight fear on the outside, but Ellia broke through his mental shields and saw the fear easily, and catching a sudden glimpse of a blaster in his jacket only made her more suspicious.

"I just assumed.." Jix started casually, trying to cover it up, however before he could finish his sentence he found himself pinned down to the floor with a mop of blonde hair above him.

"Who are you?" Ellia growled.

Remaining calm, Jix shrugged, not willing to speak, which resulted in a harsh punch in the face. It startled him how strong the eighteen year old was, "Tell me." She asked again, "Or you'll be getting more than a punch in the face."

Again, silence, so Ellia grabbed his neck and kneed the man in the crotch, only just covering his mouth in time to silence the loud groan that escaped his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?"

Frustrated with even more silence, Ellia then punched him harder in the face, hearing the crack of his now-broken nose, "I'll kill you if you don't tell me who the kriffin' hell you are."

A cocky smirk came on his face, "That's not very _Jedi_ like." He snickered before kicking the girl in the stomach and sending her flying to the edge of the roof.

Wrenga got out his blaster and pointed it at Ellia, "I had hoped that this little relationship would have lasted for longer," He sighed mockingly, "But my master doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Ellia's deep blue eyes became fiery as she sneakily activated her comm, "Pity," She snarled, "If you hadn't of been an Imp i actually would have liked you, Jix, or is that your real name?"

The Corellian laughed harshly, "I don't need aliases, _Asajer_." He sneered, getting closer, "I'm gonna enjoy my very first Jedi kill."

The arrogant assassin was then force pushed to the other side of the roof, his blaster flying to the side, but before he could reach it, Ellia was already back on top of him, using the only other weapon, except the force, that she had; her fists. Throwing a flurry of punches to his face, jaw and eyes, Ellia took pleasure in seeing his face distorted from blood and bruises, in a completely Jedi like way, of course. She grabbed his arm and sharply twisted it, dislocating his shoulder efficiently, loving seeing the bastard squirm in pain, _serves him right for being a jackass. _

"On second thought," Ellia panted, her face inches away from his, her hands around his neck so he couldn't get away, "I wouldn't want another Corellian in a relationship anyway." She said before booting him in the gut, summoning his blaster to her hand using the force and pointing it at his face.

"Rot in hell, kriffin bastard." She muttered before shooting him in the stomach at point blank range.

Dropping the blaster, Ellia turned around to see Anakin stood there, an expression of pride and anger.

The blonde was at a loss for words, so her mouth just gaped open hopelessly, as her former master approached her, his arms folded. But, to her surprise, she was thrust into a warm hug that she immediately melted into, "You were quick." She mumbled into Anakin's chest.

Anakin laughed slightly, resting his chin on top of her head, "I think you accidentally activated the comm earlier." He sighed, "Are you okay?" He asked, pulling away.

Ellia went to nod, but then shook her head, "We had.. sex," She whispered, "And then tried to kill me."

Anger suddenly rippled through Anakin as he looked behind Ellia to see Jixton, barely alive, dragging himself to sit up, blood pouring from his stomach.

Despite Ellia's pleas for him to stop, he stormed over to the assassin, grabbing his neck and dragging him up to full height, "You son-of-a-bitch," He hissed through gritted teeth, slowly tightening his grip, "Don't you know how to treat women? Scum."

A painful, but ever arrogant smirk appeared on the dying man's face, "Look who's talking, Skywalker."

Those were Wrenga Jixton's last words before his neck was snapped.

Anakin had to suppress a growl as he turned back to Ellia, who had watched in horror, "That wasn't Vader, was it?" She asked, scared that it might have been the man that she feared the most.

The Chosen One shook his head as he approached her again, "No, it was someone who cares about you."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Anakin entered Ellia's room to see her still packing her bag.

They couldn't have stayed on Tatooine when Palpatine might have known where they were, it was much too risky, so it looked like the Rebel Alliance were going to see them much sooner than they anticipated. Master Yoda had notified the Alliance, Obi-Wan was in the _Twilight_ with the twins, and Ellia was just finishing packing up the house, leaving no traces that the Empire might find.

The blonde turned to him, "Yeah," she said, zipping up the bag and putting it over her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Ellia raised an eyebrow as she approached Anakin and the door, "I'm over it. Hey, everyone has to experience a heartbreak once in a while."

"Yours was a bit more than a heartbreak, El."

The blonde just shrugged, coming to his side, "I guess it made me realize that you're all i need." She smiled sadly as she faced him.

Not even thinking, Anakin felt the need to start leaning closer to Ellia, not being able to control his emotions, but luckily, she stopped him, pushing him back gently on the chest, "Not like that, Skywalker." She shook her head, "That's Padme's spot, you know it is."

Swallowing hard, Anakin nodded, "Sorry, i- uh, wasn't thinking."

Ellia just laughed and exited the room, turning back briefly, "Hey, i don't blame you, i mean, look at me." She smirked, obviously joking but cocky nonetheless.

Anakin just laughed and shook his head, following her.

But he couldn't get rid of the burning feeling in his stomach, that had started the night that he saw Ellia walk down those stairs.

Maybe she wasn't just his little sister anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin entered the main hold of the Twilight, to find Ellia sat on the floor, eyes closed and legs crossed. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, "I never thought i'd find you meditating by choice."

A small smile crept onto her face, but her eyes remained closed, "I needed to clear my mind, i guess."

"Are you okay?" _Weird,_ Anakin thought to himself, for the past year it had been everyone asking him if he was okay.

The blonde then turned to him, "Honestly, i'm fine. I'm not one two dwell on the past. I just.. wish my first time had been more special, if you know what i mean."

"No, i know what you mean." Anakin nodded, "But it was natural to fall for someone straight away, especially because you've been steered away from love all of your life, with the whole Jedi Code."

"I thought i was smarter than that, and stronger." Ellia sighed, looking at the floor.

Anakin put an arm around her, "You are smart, and incredibly strong."

"I let my guard down."

"People make mistakes," Anakin shrugged, "Even you, Blondie." He added, making her smile.

"I'm fine." Ellia repeated, resting her head on his shoulder, "It's fine."

Anakin paused for a second, "Obi-Wan and i have been talking about something."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "What, behind my back?" She smirked.

"We've decided.. to let you become my padawan again."

A grin spread across her face, "What?!"

Anakin smiled, "Obi-Wan couldn't handle you. He said that you're too much like me and he's too old for that now. So it looks like you're stuck with me, again."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Ellia beamed.

It wasn't that she didn't like Obi-Wan as her master, she did. It was just that Anakin understood her more, they got along like a house on fire, and she loved serving along side him.

* * *

"Friendly." Ellia muttered dryly as she, Obi-Wan and Anakin were lead through the halls of the Rebel Base that had been established just months ago. Luke and Leia had been handed to the family department who catered for fugitive families who needed assistance, so they were providing care for the twins when Anakin, Ellia or Obi-Wan couldn't be with them.

It was actually friendly, and all three Jedi would rather be at a Rebel Base than at an Imperial prison, so this was a vast improvement, "Be nice." Obi-Wan told her quietly, it was a miracle that the Alliance had welcomed them with open arms, especially Anakin, but the Jedi Master knew that Yoda would have been a big advocate for Anakin when persuading the Rebels to allow them to join.

The three were then lead into a large board room, consisting of various senators such as Mon Mothma and Bail Organa of course, along with Master Yoda, Generals Dodonna and Rieekan and..

"Ahsoka?!"

Anakin's stomach dropped as he came face to face with his first ever apprentice, who was now eighteen years old along with Ellia. She had grown a lot taller, but still was shorter than both he and his most recent padawan. She was definitely more mature, looking like a woman instead of a little sixteen year old girl.

The Togruta flashed a lopsided smile, "Hey, Skyguy."

Completely ignoring all other people present in the room, Anakin approached his former apprentice, "How- what have you even been doing since you left the temple.. i mean where did you go?"

"I went back to my people, of course," Ahsoka shrugged, "I was welcomed there, and lived as much of a normal life as i could for two years. When i heard about the purges i knew what to do, and who i should go to. So i ended up here, and i'm completing my training with Master Yoda."

"That's great, Snips." Anakin smiled, hugging her briefly, "You were always meant to be a Jedi."

The girl grinned, happy to be reunited with her former master and best friend, before turning her attention behind him, to the blonde girl who was so familiar to her, "El?"

Ellia smiled and came to Anakin's side, hugging her long-time friend, "Hey, Ahsoka. It's good to see you again."

"I had no idea you survived the purges," The Togruta said, her bright blue eyes shining, "How did you get here?"

It was Anakin who answered for her, an uneasy edge to his voice, "El was made my padawan after a week since your resignation from the Order."

Ahsoka stopped herself from frowning as a pang of jealousy went through her. She had been replaced. Plain and simple. Not just by anyone, but by one of the close friends that she had on the temple.

"Oh," She managed to say, only just hiding her disappointment, "It's great to see you both alive, anyway."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, knowing that she wasn't happy, before turning to the rest of the people present, and his eyes fell on another familiar face, "Rex?!"

Again, shock filled Anakin as he looked upon his first in command, who was of course unchanged. _Did he even lead the purges with me? _Anakin thought, but then again, he pushed all memories of that day as far away as possible.

"Good to see you again, General." The clone flashed a grin, before turning to Ellia and nodding slightly, "Commander Asajer."

The Chosen One was at a loss for words, "I- i mean how? How did you escape your duty?"

"You know me, i know what's right and wrong, not like the rest of 'em. When i saw what the Empire was doing, i escaped straight away."

Anakin then smiled, slapping his second in command on the shoulder, "It's good to see you again, Rex."

"You too, Sir."

After the brief reunion, Anakin and Ellia turned back to the other members of the Alliance, who had been waiting patiently, engaging in conversation with Obi-Wan, who was glad to steer the attention away from his former apprentice.

"General Skywalker," Mon Mothma nodded to the Jedi, "And Commander Asajer, it's a pleasure to have you here. You two, along with Master Kenobi will be a great asset to the Alliance. Master Yoda will show you all to your quarters and give you a tour, i'm sure."

Anakin bowed, "It's a pleasure to be here, Milady. Thank you for the warm welcome, it's very much appreciated."

The Chandrilan flashed him a smile, before exiting along with the other Rebels and Rex, including Senator Organa, who took a moment to glare at Ellia and Anakin in an attempt to intimidate the two.

Yoda then turned to the three- four, including Ahsoka, "Good to see you again, it is." He smiled, "Looking forward to seeing you in action once again, i am. Come."

The four followed the old Jedi Master through the halls of the base, before they came to a halt in front of several quarters, "Here, your quarters are, Padawan Asajer, Master Kenobi, opposite yours are." Finally, he turned to Anakin, "And next to Ellia's yours are."

Jealousy once again rushed over Ahsoka, _they're basically living with each other, again, _she silently brooded, _when i'm all the way down the hall._

Being her new Master, and one of the most powerful Jedi that had ever lived, Yoda noticed the rush of negative emotions come over his new padawan, and he came to her side once the three new rebel recruits had entered their separate quarters to unpack.

"Angry, you are?" He asked the Togruta, innocence in his voice.

Ahsoka sighed, knowing that she couldn't hide anything from Yoda, "Not angry, just.. jealous, i guess."

"Hmm." Yoda nodded his understanding, "Jealousy leads to anger though, and anger leads to hate, and hate leads to-"

"The dark side."

The Jedi Master smiled, satisfied that the girl had remembered her teachings after two or three years, "Yes. Why, may i ask?"

"It's so stupid, master." Ahsoka sighed, "But i feel like i've been replaced."

"Understandable, your emotions are. Care for your former master, you do."

Ahsoka looked down, "It just seems like i was tossed aside straight after i left the temple, and Anakin moved on without me pretty quick."

Yoda raised his eyebrows, "Make assumptions, you should not, young one. Your former master, devastated he was with your leave from the Order. Took a long time to get over it, he did. Took a long time to accept Ellia fully, he did."

"But they seem the best of friends now." Ahsoka said, a bit too bitterly.

Her new master sighed, "Speak with Skywalker, you must. Take your feelings into account, he will."

"Okay, Master." The teenage girl nodded, "I will, thank you."

Once again, Yoda smiled warmly, "My pleasure, it is." And with that, the old Jedi Master waddled away, leaving Ahsoka to get ready to confront her former master.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door to his quarters, and it slid open immediately. She stepped inside to find Anakin unpacking the few things that he had on his bed.

The Chosen One looked up and smiled, loving how Ahsoka was back in his life, "Hey, Snips."

"Hey, Skyguy."

Even though he hadn't felt their bond through the force in years, Anakin could tell that something was wrong with his former padawan, "What's up?"

Ahsoka looked away, choosing her words carefully, until finally, she felt like she had some guts, and her boldness came back immediately, "I'm a bit annoyed that i was replaced, by one of my good friends, to be honest." She frowned, saying it out loud making her even more annoyed, "As soon as i left the temple it looks like i was just tossed aside and forgotten."

"No you weren't!" Anakin immediately retorted, "I was devastated! I had no idea what to do with myself!"

"Well as soon as you get given a new padawan you're the best of friends!"

The Jedi frowned, setting down the clothes that were in his hands so he could focus all of his attention to his former apprentice, "Well what did you expect me to do?!" He shot back, "Just say 'No i don't want you'?! I didn't ask for a new apprentice!"

Ahsoka looked away once again, "Well it's obvious you like her more than you ever liked me." She snapped, looking back to him.

Finally controlling his emotions, Anakin sighed, "Look, Snips. I never asked for another padawan, you know that you were the best padawan that i could have ever asked for."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

The Togruta let a small smile wash over her, "Thanks, Skyguy."

Anakin smiled back, "It's great to have you back, Snips."

With one last smile, Ahsoka left, happy that she had told Anakin about what she thought, and reassured that she would never be replaced in Anakin Skywalker's eyes.

The Chosen One decided that he was exhausted, and needed something to eat, so he set down his packing and exited his quarters, only to find Ellia standing opposite him, her deep blue eyes blazing like Anakin had never seen them blaze before and her arms folded. And then it hit him, _She just heard everything that i just said to Ahsoka. _He thought, dread filling him, _Shit._

"Look, El-"

"No, _you_ look, Skywalker!" She cut him off, storming up to him and pointing a finger to his chest, "I trusted you, with my life, i thought that you loved me like a sister! At least you told me you did! I let go of my old master and put every ounce of my trust in you! But it turns out i was just some sub-par replacement that you never even wanted, because all you wanted was your perfect little Ahsoka! I did everything for you! It wasn't Ahsoka who saved you from being burnt to death! It was kriffin' me! If your force bond was that strong then she would have sensed you were in trouble and risked everything to save you! You frackin' force choked me and i still goddamn saved you! And you talk about me like that?! 'You know you were the best padawan that i could have ever asked for'", She mimicked him, "So was i just a burden that you had to carry around for two years? Was i an embarrassment?"

"No!" Anakin suddenly yelled back, heartbroken that she'd even think that he thought that about her.

Her face suddenly shifted from angry to sad, and hurt, "Then why did you say those things, Anakin?" She whispered, "Did i just waste my time? I have been there for you through _everything_ since i became your padawan. When you were having breakdowns _i_ was the one who would comfort you, it was _my_ shoulder that you cried on. It looks like since, now i've served my purpose, i've picked you up and got you back to where you're meant to be, i've looked after the twins, you're just gonna cast me away and forget every kriffin' thing that i ever did for you, because she has walked back into your life. Is that all i ever was to you, Skywalker? A worthless replacement that you never wanted?"

"No-"

"Should i go and ask Master Yoda if me and Ahsoka can swap masters? So you can have your perfect little padawan back, the one that you wanted all along, who you wished was there instead of me." Ellia said, narrowing her eyes, "Because i'll go, right now." She added, turning to go to Master Yoda.

However, Anakin grabbed her wrist, drawing her back to face him, "I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Skywalker." Ellia shot, not looking him in the eye.

Anakin took his other hand, lifting her chin up so she had no choice but to look at him, "Listen." He said softly, "No, i didn't ask for you, and yes, i wasn't happy at first when you were assigned to me-"

"Gee, thanks." Ellia rolled her eyes, her usual sarcasm as clear in her voice as ever.

"I'm not done." Anakin said, trying not to let himself smile at her sarcasm, "But, i soon found out that my second padawan was as good, if not better than the first-"

"You're just saying that to please-"

"No i'm not." The Jedi shook his head, "You're not like Ahsoka, no. She'll always have a place in my heart as my padawan. But _you, _you have an ever more special place in my heart. What i said was insensitive of me, but you're different. You have all of my trust, all of me, every inch. That's something that she'll never have. You know me better than anyone, maybe as much as Padme knew me, and that's why you're special to me. You're my padawan, my best friend, you _were_ my sister.." He trailed off, finding himself getting lost in her blue eyes, drifting slowly towards them.

"Were?" Ellia whispered, looking at him as his lips lingered, centimeters away from hers, his eyes closed.

Not even realizing what he was doing, Anakin kissed her softly on the lips, loving the feel of another woman's lips after so long, he longed for a female's touch. Ellia did not respond, so he went in again, placing his flesh hand on her smooth cheek, deepening the kiss to let her know how special she really was to him.

The blonde pulled away however, stepping back, "No, Anakin." She shook her head, "What you said was lovely, it really was, and i believe you. But.."

"But what?" Anakin asked tiredly, knowing all too well what it felt like to be rejected, since Padme had rejected him at first.

"You don't really love me. I've told you, that will always be Padme's place. You just miss her. I'm just a replacement, like i was for Ahsoka. A second best since you face have your first choice." She smiled sadly, "Padme-"

"Would want me to be happy with someone like you."

"You don't love me." The blonde repeated, shaking her head, not willing to give in to him.

"I do." Anakin whispered, stepping towards her again, not able to hide or deny his feelings for the eighteen year old any longer, despite being six years older than her, "I swear, i love you, truly."

Disturbingly, Ellia could find no trace of a lie in his baby blue eyes, "I believe you.." She whispered back, "I- i just can't. Not yet. I'm your padawan."

"That means nothing."

"Anakin." The padawan said seriously, "Whether or not i feel the same way.. we're still master and apprentice. I'm just not ready."

"Yet?" Anakin asked hopefully.

Ellia nodded, "Yet."

The Chosen One nodded, realizing that he was being way too forward with the girl. She'd just been taken advantage of, it was insensitive of him to come on strong like that to her. But he remained hopeful that one day she would admit her feelings towards him, and be as open about it as he was. He just had to be patient.. too bad patience wasn't his strong point.

"I'm going to check on the twins." Anakin finally said, after a few moments of silence.

Ellia grabbed his wrist as he turned to leave, "I'll see you in a minute." She whispered.

The Jedi nodded, "I'll wait, as long as i have to."

Knowing that he wasn't talking about waiting for her to join him with the twins, but taking about waiting until she was ready for him, Ellia nodded back, smiling, "Thank you." She said softly, before surprising Anakin by kissing him gently on the cheek.

Anakin watched the blonde leave, feeling as attached and attracted to Ellia Asajer as ever, as much as he thought it was wrong to feel that way about his padawan.


	6. Chapter 6

Ellia walked down the halls of the Rebel Base, on her way to the command center to receive her very first mission as a Commander of the Rebel Alliance. She has hoping, praying to the force that it wasn't with Anakin and Ahsoka, because that would be unbearable for her. _Wait a minute, _she thought to herself, _i shouldn't be the one dreading her, i'm Skywalker's padawan, not her. _The blonde knew that Anakin had not spoken the truth when she overheard him sucking up to her. She was a loose canon, attached to her former master, the Togruta hadn't had any Jedi training in years, and had forgotten how to completely control her emotions.

The padawan turned to see her master talking with Obi-Wan outside the entrance to Command, they seemed to be arguing, but not shouting, "Am i interrupting anything?" she asked casually as she approached the two.

They looked surprised to see her, but immediately covered it up, "No, not at all." Obi-Wan shook his head, "I need to get in there." He added hastily before leaving the two alone.

Ellia smirked, "What was wrong with him?"

"He's just been back to his old 'Jedi Master' self since we got back." Anakin sighed, "I tried to confide in him, like i got used to doing back on Tatooine, but now he's just dismissed my feelings like he did when i was his padawan."

"And you're not gonna stand for it anymore." Ellia stated, more fact than question.

The Chosen One shook his head, "No, i'm kriffin' well not."

"Good for you." Ellia smiled at her master, "Oh, and Skywalker?"

"Yeah?"

The blonde patted him on the shoulder, "I think that you might want to shave, buddy."

Anakin pouted mockingly, "You don't like it?"

"It makes you look older, like Obi-Wan."

The Jedi's eyes widened, "I'll shave straight away, then."

Ellia grinned, "Thank the force. Now lets get in there, we're late as it is."

The master and apprentice entered command, side by side, and were immediately met with a dozen pairs of eyes on them. _It's like being in front of the Jedi Council all over again._ Ellia thought to herself, but this time, the eyes were owned by a mixture of Senators, Generals and Jedi, which was even more intimidating, especially when Mon Mothma was staring her in the eye with no trace of fear what so ever.

"Thank you for joining us, General Skywalker, Commander Asajer." The Rebel Leader nodded to the two as they joined them at the large circular table with a holo of a planet projected in the middle.

The two smiled slightly, not knowing whether the Chandrilan was being sarcastic or not.

"This mission is the biggest that we have planned since the beginning of the Alliance," The Senator carried on, "The Empire hasn't had any interest in the Outer Rim planets since the beginning, however out Intelligence tells us that they are planning to exploit the Twi'lek's of Ryloth and use them as slaves. It has been reported that Grand Moff Tarkin himself is overseeing the capture of the natives himself."

Ellia and Ahsoka, who was also present, standing next to Yoda and Obi-Wan, could both sense the slight anger coming from Anakin, who always hated slavery, and even more so now because it was Palpatine who had given Tarkin the clearance to enslave innocent people.

"We were planning to set up a small, separate base on Ryloth, and this is the perfect oppertunity," Mothma carried on, "General's Kenobi and Skywalker, and Commander Asajer will lead a squadron of our men to take down Tarkin's small fleet, which only consists of three destroyers, before accompanying Master Yoda and Commander Tano down to the surface with an attack squad which will help evacuate the clans who are under attack and get them to safety, whilst General Riekaan will begin the set up on the other side of the planet to establish the new base with a small transport vessel. Some of the Twi'leks will be brought there, whilst others will be brought back here if they want to contribute to the Alliance."

It was a straight forward plan, way easier than what any of the Jedi had gone through in the Clone Wars.

"Am i understood?"

All people present nodded their conformation, "You will leave at 0800 hours tomorrow."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Master Yoda?" Ellia approached the Jedi Master in the hall.

Yoda looked up, and smiled, "Ah, Padawan Asajer, follow me."

Not one to question the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Ellia followed him down the hall to his quarters, and waited outside until he returned, completely confused as to why he even wanted to speak to her.

He eventually returned, barely able to carry a bundle of navy blue fabric in his small, three-fingered hands, which only confused Ellia more. The Jedi Master silently handed the bundle to Ellia, and only then did she realize what they were.

Jedi Robes.

Before the blonde could even open her mouth, Yoda cut her off, "Noticed a great change, i have in you, Ellia. Matured, grown as a person and Jedi, you have. Proud of you, i am. Within the next year, a Jedi Knight you will be. Deserve these robes, you do."

Ellia's eyes widened, as she looked down at the navy robes, that she hadn't even dreamed of wearing by the time she was eighteen. It meant a lot to her that Yoda held her in high esteem, kriff, he'd even said that he was proud of her, and Yoda never said anything like that.

"Now, go, Padawan Asajer. A job to do, you have."

The blonde nodded, a grin appearing on her face, "Thank you, Master Yoda."

* * *

It felt good to be in Jedi robes again, for Anakin. He no longer felt unworthy of them, but proud to wear them. He was going to be the best Jedi he could be and do what he was prophesied to do all along; bring balance to the force. The black and dark brown robes hadn't changed, and he almost felt like he was back in the Clone Wars all over again. He had even shaved his short beard off, and Ellia was right, it did make him look old like Obi-Wan.

Anakin walked down the halls of the base, heading for the hangar bay where the squadron was waiting for him, Obi-Wan and Ellia.

Skywalker, Kenobi and Asajer were back.

When he entered he caught sight of Obi-Wan, who was also clad in his beige robes that he hadn't worn in a year, however Ellia was not in her usual black shorts and crop top, but uniquely navy Jedi robes with a black leather belt across, giving hints of the defined curves that Anakin knew that she had, with her silver lightsaber hilt hanging from the belt. Her hair was no longer down, but plaited in a messy braid that hung over her right shoulder. She looked like a true Jedi.

The Chosen One grinned as he approached the two, throwing an arm around his padawan, "I thought you didn't like Jedi robes." he teased.

Ellia looked up to him, smiling, "They grew on me, i guess."

"Where did you even get them?" Obi-Wan asked, frowning.

"Master Yoda got them, so force knows."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, "Well, you finally look the part." He complimented her, before leaving the two alone.

Ellia turned to her master, "You like it then?" She asked, smiling cheekily.

Anakin laughed, "You definitely look like a Jedi,"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Oh, what, i wasn't before?"

"You know what i meant, Blondie."

Ellia looked down, trying to hide the grin on her face, however Anakin lifted her chin up to look at him, "You look gorgeous." He whispered, his baby blue eyes boring into her deep blue eyes.

The padawan beamed and hugged him, "Thanks, Skywalker," she smirked, "You're looking great too, shaving was definitely a good idea."

Anakin laughed and wrapped his arms around her, it took all of his self discipline to stop himself from sliding his arms around her waist and kissing her. What confirmed that it was a bad idea was how he caught sight of Ahsoka glaring at the two from behind an X-Wing. It was going to be hard being with Ellia whilst his former padawan was watching.

_Kriff, she's probably gonna hate me._

"Sorry for interrupting," Obi-Wan's voice came from behind the two, causing them to pull away, both slightly red in the face, "But we have a mission to lead."

Anakin nodded, becoming serious, "Of course, lets go."

The three, along with the squadron, jumped into their X-Wings, which were far from similar to the Jedi fighters that they were used to.

"Do you two by any chance know how to control one of these things?" Obi-Wan's unsure voice came through the comm.

Ellia and Anakin both laughed, "Come on, Master," Anakin rolled his eyes, "Surely the great Negotiator knows how to operate a simple X-Wing?"

"Shut up."

His comment only made the two younger Jedi laugh more as the group of Rebels lifted up and out of the hangar bay.

_Hey._

Ellia's eyes widened at the voice in her head, it had been a while since she'd felt her master's presence inside.

_We do have comms, you know. _

She felt Anakin laugh at her comment, which made her smile. It was like Mustafar had never happened, he was the guy that she met three years ago in the Temple.

_I don't want Obi-Wan to hear us._

The blonde frowned, _I thought you weren't going to stand for him anymore?_

_He'll tell Yoda._

_Oh, right._

Anakin took a deep breath, _Stay safe, okay?_

Ellia smiled, _Hey, it's me. _

_That's what i'm worried about._

_Rude._

The Chosen One mentally rolled his eyes, _You're still my padawan, remember?_

_I have never followed your orders, what makes you think i'll start now?_

It turns out Anakin's suspicions were right, when they had been on Tatooine, the eighteen year old had been cautious and wise, always thinking about her actions, and the consequences. And as soon as she was back in action, she was as reckless as ever. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

_One day you're going to give me a heart attack._

_..Stop being so dramatic._

_Shut up._

Ellia laughed again, finding her cheeks reddening slightly, _I have a way of making you speechless, don't i, Skywalker?_

_Yes, in many ways._

The blonde raised an eyebrow, about to reply, however she was cut off by Obi-Wan's voice coming through her comm, "Am i missing something?" He asked suspiciously, knowing full well that there was something that he was missing.

"No." The two simultaneously answered, smirking.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Well, we have a whole mission and squadron to lead, so if you don't mind?"

"We're focused, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied, "If you're worried about me not being there to save your back, again, then there's no need."

"Anakin, i am a Jedi Master, and older than you, i do not need my back saving, thank you very much."

The Chosen One scoffed, "Oh please, without me, you would be dead by now."

"And i am forever grateful."

Ellia laughed at her short-term master's sarcasm, however her _real_ master was not amused, "Fine," Anakin said dismissively, "Next time your life is in danger, don't expect me to be there."

"Fine."

Normally, this kind of conversation would be lighthearted, however the exchange of banter between the former master and apprentice had a bit of tension to it, which made Ellia a tad uncomfortable.

* * *

"Coming up on Ryloth." Anakin informed the whole squadron on the main comm channel.

"There's three destroyers, alright." Ellia frowned, "I would have thought there'd be more in Tarkin's fleet considering he's so far up Palpatine's ass."

Her comment was met with a lot of laughter from the squadron, and Anakin, the majority of the Rebel pilots were Corellian, so they got her sense of humor, Obi-Wan, however, did not.

"Cut the chat, Commander Asajer," He ordered curtly, "You're about to enter a battle, not a cantina on your home world."

"Oh, i'm sorry that I wasn't born with the natural etiquette of the planet Stewjon," The blonde padawan declared boldly, with her clear Corellian accent, earning more laughs.

There was a quiet growl from the Jedi Master than only Ellia and Anakin could hear, "El," Anakin warned her, trying to contain his laughter, "You need to be focused."

"Whatever, I can handle the stupid destroyers, I've been on 'em enough times."

"Blondie."

"Yes?"

"I said focus, not cockiness."

"Can't I have both?" Ellia challenged, feeling that she could say anything now that she had been honored with Jedi Robes by none other than Yoda.

Anakin rolled his eyes despite the silly grin he had on his face that only came from when Ellia was making him laugh, "Shut up." He said, as sternly as possible.

The blonde obeyed, quieting down along with the rest of the squadron, "We would have appeared on their sensors by now." Obi-Wan frowned in anticipation, "Stay sharp, boys, girl. Expect TIE's coming in pretty soon."

"Here they come." Anakin sighed, as the small imperial fighters came swarming towards them in tight, but numbered formations.

Turns out, the TIE's were even easier to take out then the droid fighters that the Jedi were up against in the Clone wars, "Who the hell's flying these things?" Ellia said into the comm, "This is the easiest thing i've ever done!"

"They're only clones, Ellia," Obi-Wan informed her, "The TIE's are for buying time, it's taking down the destroyers that's going to be the hard part."

"Have any of you three taken a destroyer down before?" A pilot that Ellia identified as Garven Dreis asked.

There was silence as the squadron beat down the TIE's throwing themselves at them, until Anakin finally answered, "Well, we know them pretty well because we used to lead them, but.."

"We've never taken one down." Obi-Wan finished for him, somewhat worried.

"Great."

"Don't worry," Ellia grinned as the TIE's were no more, and they were approaching the three star destroyers, "We're Jedi, remember?"

**AN: I decided to leave this chapter here, because this is only the beginning of this Rebel mission. Please review/favourite/follow! It would really mean a lot.**


End file.
